All-Stars University Team
Selection University is an undergraduate university for higher education in the GuP universe that is seen in the movie. The university's Senshadou team has high amounts of skill, which forces other schools to participate against them. Their commander is Alice Shimada, the daughter of the master of Shimada style, which is a rival to the Nishizumi house. They have a unique range of vehicles at their disposal ranging from Shermans and Panthers to large siege guns and superheavy tank destroyers. During the annihilation match, however, the majority of their tanks (Chaffees, Pershings, and a Centurion) were tanks that would later see action during the Korean War and the Selection University emblem almost resembles the emblem of the United Nations. Selection University fights according to the Shimada Style, opposite to the Nishizumi Style, which favours fluidity of tactics and places emphasis on being unpredictable. They fought against the Ooarai compound team in an annihilation match that decided whether Ooarai Girls High School will be closed or not. Members Alice Shimada The overall commander of the Selection University's Senshadou team and a young prodigy who reached university at a young age. She commands a Centurion Mk.I. Azumi Azumi is one of Alice's three lieutenants. Before attending University she was a member of BC Freedom High School. She commands an M26 Pershing, identifiable by a yellow diamond on the mudflap. Megumi Megumi is one of Alice's three lieutenants. Before attending University she was a member of Saunders Girls High School. She commands an M26 Pershing, identifiable by a red square on the mudflap. Rumi Rumi is one of Alice's three lieutenants. Before attending University she was a member of Jatkosota High School (Continuation High School). She commands an M26 Pershing, identifiable by a blue triangle on the mudflap. Vehicles operated Tanks * M26 Pershing (Main Battle Tank) * M24 Chaffee (Main Recon Tank) * T28 Super Heavy Tank * Centurion Mk.I (Command Tank) * Karl-Gerät 040 * M4 Sherman (Training Tank) * PzKfw. V "Panther" (Training Tank) * (Sd.Kfz. 173) Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" (Training Tank) Non-fighting vehicles * Dodge WC.52 * FV603 Saracen APC Annihilation Match Thirty tanks are fielded during the annihilation match. * 1x Centurion Mk.I (A41) (Command Tank) * 24x M26 Pershing * 3x M24 Chaffee * 1x Karl-Gerät 040 * 1x T28 Super Heavy Tank Gallery 'Tanks' Pershing.jpg|M26 Pershing Chaffee.jpg|M24 Chaffee Centurion.jpg|Centurion Mark I T28.jpg|T28 Super Heavy Tank Karl Gerat.jpg|Karl Gerat 040 'Non Fighting Vehicle' ' Dodge WC-52 UAS.png FV603 Saracen APC.png ' 'Other' University All-Stars Centurion.jpeg|Centurion Mk.I (A41) M26 Pershing - UAS.jpg|M26 Pershing M24 Chaffee - UAS.jpg|M24 Chaffee T95 or T28 Super Heavy Tank - UAS.jpg|T28 Super Heavy Tank M4 Sherman UAS (Training).png|M4 Sherman Training Tank Jagdpanther UAS (Training).png|Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" Training tank Panther UAS (Training).png|PzKfw. V "Panther" Training tank Karl-Gerat UAS.png|Karl-Gerät 040 Dodge WC-52 UAS.png|Dodge WC-52 FV603 Saracen APC.png|FV603 Saracen APC Trivia * Selection University are stated to have beaten the national adult team prior to the match against Ooarai Girls High School. * Selection University tanks are shown to use more advanced equipment than other schools, including smokescreens, camouflage netting, touchscreen strategic interfaces, digital visual displays and additional radio equipment. * Selection University are the only school known to use open-topped, self-propelled indirect-fire artillery. The use of this type of vehicle in Sensha-Dou was approved just prior to the match against Ooarai Girls High School. * Selection University practice in an entirely different set of tanks to those they use in-match. They are the only school known to undertake training in this manner. * As Selection University is a centre for higher education, it does not make use of a school carrier. It's exact location is not specified, but Alice's visit to the Boko Museum implies that it is close to Ooarai City. Category:Schools Category:Selection University Category:Sensha-dou Teams